


One Point Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aleks pulled the trigger





	One Point Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> pull the trigger piglet!!! also hi i haven't posted in forever
> 
> inspired by nate's art, which can be found here: http://radiocre.tumblr.com/post/175064900226/overdone-concept-that-i-havent-seen-used-fr-these

James slipped into consciousness slowly. He was aware of his body first, heavy and stiff and wrong. His head felt fuzzy and far away. Next was the insistent beeping of a heart monitor, and the rhythmic sound of an IV drip. James blinked opened his eyes only to grunt and close them again, the lights in the room making his headache. 

There was shuffling to the side, then a hand was on his shoulder. "James? Can you open your eyes again?"

Reluctantly, James opened his eyes. He squinted and found Lindsey hovering to his right, her brows furrowed. She looked exhausted, bags under her eyes and hair ratty.

Lindsey breathed a noise of relief, grabbing a nearby cup that held a straw in it. She brought the straw to James' lips, and he obediently drank. James hadn't even realized he was so thirsty, downing the water in record time.

"Wh...what happened?" James asked, voice raspy and throat sore.

"Do you remember anything?" Lindsey asked, sounding oddly nervous.

Did James remember anything? He remembered that Aleks had gone missing. They'd been looking for him for nearly three weeks when James had left the warehouse for the night and there he was. Aleks had been leaning against the back of his car, wearing his signature shades and a jacket, paler and skinnier than usual. James remembered drawing him in for a tight hug, feeling a mixture of relieved and angry that Aleks had just shown up, looking perfectly okay after disappearing for weeks. Then...then...

"Aleks shot me!" James blurted, attempting to sit up while the heart monitor went wild.

Lindsey gripped his shoulder tight and used a surprising amount of strength to keep him pinned down. "James, stop! Calm down!" She snapped.

James tried, really. He managed a shaky breath, eyes wide and unfocused. Aleks had not just shot him once, but multiple times. He could remember the confusion, the fear, and the betrayal. Aleks had been monologuing about how he was going to let James die, but...but he had been crying while doing so.

"James, come on." Lindsey said, bringing him back to reality.

Taking a deep breath, James stopped struggling. He looked down at himself, lifting up the loose shirt he was wearing to reveal thick bandages underneath, slightly pink now.

Lindsey cursed, rolling a nearby tray of medical supplies over. She didn't say anything as she checked his wounds and bandaged them back up carefully.

"Aleks shot me." James finally repeated. "He was going to let me die."

"You did die," Lindsey admitted, "For a minute. It was really touch and go. You had lost a lot of blood by the time we found you. Aleks...Aleks missed every vital organ. You would've for sure died if he hadn't."

James could only gaze up at the ceiling, stunned. "Where is he?"

Lindsey ran a hand across her face, "Just, let me get Brett in here, okay?"

James watched her go, his vision blurring with tears. He refused to let them fall, quickly wiping them away. Why did Aleks do it? James tried to remember any important details, but all he could do was replay the moment Aleks initially shot him. Aleks' face had scrunched up, looking as if he were that had been shot instead. James remembered stumbling back, and the next to shot laid him flat on his back. He'd been struggling to breathe while Aleks crouched down and loomed over him, cupping his cheek delicately.

"James."

Brett was to his side now, looking just as tired as Lindsey. He leaned against the bed James was on, gazing down at his bandaged abdomen. Then, he started to talk.

"Aleks left a flash drive on your body before he fled the scene. We almost missed it in all the chaos, but I was able to look at it after you'd stabilized. It's full of information about us, James. There's a note in there from Aleks with an address and a warning to keep you hidden."

"Hidden?" James cut in.

"Yeah. We went to the address, it led us to a creepy hideout where more information was stored. Aleks was drugged and kidnapped and someone decided they'd order him to kill you."

James breathed in sharply, clenching his hands into fists. So Aleks hadn't wanted to kill him?

"Think that's why he told us to keep you hidden. James, this group was planning our whole fucking downfall. They weren't exactly...nice to Aleks."

Torture, then. James felt sick.

"Everyone in the Fake syndicate is pitching in to help track these fuckers down. Aleks went off the grid, we don't know where he went." Brett finally finished, sighing heavily.

James swallowed thickly, unsure how to process everything. Aleks had been tortured and ordered to kill him, which he did. He managed to leave information for them to go off of before disappearing. James couldn't even help, not with his wounds.

"There's something else." Brett said slowly.

"What?" James demanded, wondering what else there could be.

"Aleks missed your vital organs, but one of the bullets was near your spinal column. Your back is going to be fucked, and getting around might be difficult. You'll need physical therapy." Brett didn't meet his gaze.

James inhaled shakily, closing his eyes and trying to now absorb that information as well. "Keep me updated on things." He said after a few minutes, voice hardly above a whisper.

Brett clasped his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Of course. Rest now, James. Someone will come and check on you."

If James let himself cry when Brett left the room, no one had to know.

Be bedridden fucking sucked, James found out. Lindsey kept him on a steady dosage of pain meds, at least. He spent a lot of time resting, waking up to eat small meals and listen to any info Brett relayed. Jakob stopped in to give him his phone and a new laptop to fuck around on, but it lost its novelty quick.

Clutching his phone close, James hovered over Aleks' contact, a message already typed up.

DRAFT  
to: aleksandr  
why

James deleted it immediately, retyping.

DRAFT  
to: aleksandr  
come home

James deleted it again and threw his phone at the wall, breathing hard. He didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. Aleks had obviously picked where he shot on purpose, ensuring James would live in the end, but...James couldn't shake the betrayal. The fear.

Finally, almost a month later Brett stopped in to tell him they'd tracked down the ones behind everything and taken care of them. James was moved to a more comfortable room, one with a window, and Lindsey brought in a physical therapist while also weaning him off the pain meds.

It'd been three months total after Aleks shot James that he allowed to go home. Getting around was a bitch still. He had to walk slowly and take frequent breaks. Going long distances was out of the question, at least for now. Being home settled a part of James, Ein's familiar presence soothing him more than anything else had.

The only downside of home being the night terrors. James got them frequently and awoke trembling, sweaty, and out of breath. Tonight was no different.

In his dream, Aleks stood above him. His face was blank, void of any emotion no matter how much James sobbed and pleaded. He awoke with a start after dream Aleks raised the barrel of the gun to his forehead and pulled the trigger.

James panted, clutching his sweat-drenched pillow and trying to calm the fuck down. It took him a minute to realize someone was in the room with him. James grabbed the pistol he always kept nearby and whipped it around, pointing it at the figure lurking in the corner.

"Who's there?!" James snarled, hand trembling so bad that the gun was probably useless.

Slowly, the figure stepped into the moonlight streaming in through bedroom window. Aleks.

James gave a full body flinch, gun falling from his grasp. He cursed, falling half off the bed in his haste to grab it again, back screaming in protest.

"James." Aleks said softly, sounding pained. "Stop, please. You're hurting himself."

"Shut up!" James cried, tears springing to his eyes. He managed to grab the gun, pulling himself back onto the bed and collapsing back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Aleks tried, holding his hands out, but the movement just made James flinch again.

"You shot me." James croaked, "I fucking died, Aleksandr. My back is fucked."

Aleks hung his head, hunching in on himself. "I had to, James. If I didn't, they were going to kill you anyway. At least with me doing it, I know you'd survive. I'm sorry."

A simply sorry was what did it. James began to cry in earnest, letting the gun drop so he could cover his face with his hands. He tensed when he felt the bed dipped, but Aleks didn't touch him or try to pull him in for a hug.

Eventually, James wore himself out. He dropped his hands and found Aleks sitting beside him, crying as well.

"I keep having dreams." James whispered, "Of you killing me."

Aleks winced, "I'm sorry." He said helplessly. "If there had been another way, I would've never have hurt you. You have to know that, James. They had been watching me. Every single move I made was tracked. I was lucky to give enough information for you guys to go off of."

"I believe you." James said, suddenly exhausted. He reached out, hesitating for a moment before he took Aleks' hand and tugged at him until they were laying together.

Slowly, very slowly, Aleks laid his hand over the bullet sized scars on his abdomen. "I did this to you. I hurt you. Fuck, James. I'm sorry." He rambled, dissolving into more tears.

James placed his hand over Aleks', giving it a squeeze, "I love you." He said simply.

Aleks let out a sob, but he was smiling. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> listen. it's 3 am and i know the ending feels kinda rushed BUT i wanna do a part from aleks' prospective and that'll be ever more angsty fuck yeah.
> 
> the only way i could see aleks shooting james was if was like forced to tbh??
> 
> i take commissions now btw!


End file.
